Masquerade
by Pirate Prince
Summary: A family ball is thrown for the Snape family as well as a few others. While there, Severus meets the girl of his dreams but when the night is over will he be able to find her? And what of Remus who has fallen for her best friend. SSOC RLOC this was up bef
1. Girl with the Fox Mask

Disclaimer: Oh yes I own the Harry Potter characters and Jack Sparrow and Will Turner! And I'd appreciate it if you stop taking them! -Joking- Come on! I wouldn't be writing if that were true…I'd be swimming in a pool of money! -Grin-

Oh and also the Characters: Gabrielle Rose Godric, Catalina Nicole Black, and most others are my best friend Devil's Demon and my characters; also "the Garden', which will later be used. If you'd like to borrow these characters/places, please write either one of us. Thank you! -Kairi! The Pirate Prince

Authors Note: Hey yeah! This is my first fic so plz read ad review! I want flames and love! A few things before you read though: (1) plz note that I don't/won't believe that the Marauders time was like in the 80's. So forgive me if I mess up the time line. (2) My computer despises me so there might be a lot of spelling/grammar I'm sorry for this and any other mistakes. (3) Please, don't think I plagiarize from Devil's Demon because I didn't. We're really good friends and we write stories together. So if you doubt me just ask her.

(4) Enjoy my story and review! (5) By the way I apologies for the summery. I'm thinking if this gets some good reviews…-grin-…I might make a second story…or just continue

Summary: Well if you read it you won't need a summary, will you?

Hide You Face So the World Will Never Find You

Chapter 1

Girl with the Fox Mask

"So why'd I have to come?" An annoyed teenager by the name of Severus C. Snape asked. "Severus this is a family reunion and if you haven't noticed you're family. And besides you can go help your brother with his band…I believe that they just got two new singers… one of them is your cousin. Oh, Severus, please don't make that face! Just go have fun." Sabrina Snape said as she gently pushed her son toward a door. "Alright mom but there's one problem this is a masquerade party I mean ball. Severus replied hoping this would give him an excuse to go outside. "That's right Severus, but your forgetting that the band needs to get ready in the back, so just go to the back and you should see Alex there." "Alex, I don't think I know an Alex." "Severus, you weren't just back sassing your mother were you?" Sabrina asked as she leaned forward to adjust Severus's Crow mask. "No mum, I wasn't, but-"

"Oh, hello Sirius, how are you? "

"Very well, Mrs. Snape, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much…"

"Sirius, would you mind taking Severus into the back to help Alex?"

"Uh…yeah sure why not…come on Severus." Sirius Black said as he walked away pulling at his dog mask.

"You know I can go on my own."

"Did you say something Snivellus?" Sirius turned into the face of a glaring crow.

"Why what horrible crows feet you have!" James Potter exclaimed as he walked up behind Sirius wearing a stag mask.

"Stay out of this Potter!"

"What the problem? I mean its very suiting. You can't really pull off anything better huh?"

"Why you- -" Severus whipped out his wand just as his brother Alex walked by caring a large stereo, followed by a girl. "You know you could help me."

"Yes, I could, but I won't." A girl with long blond hair said as she twisted one of the many frills on her dark pink dress. "This is after all a ball in my family's name." "Narcissa, how horrible it is to see you. And I see that you also thought your face was enough for the party?" Sirius said while James chortled behind him.

"Why if it isn't the Marauder, say Potter why don't you just give up and go for a pureblood instead of that mudblood Evans?" Narcissa scowled as she took as step closer to James.

A two blasts of green and blue rockets sped toward Narcissa.

"_AAAHHHH!_ Help!" She shrieked as she ran for the exit.

All the boys looked up to see two girls laughing uncontrollably above them, one holding a lighter in hand.

"Catalina!" Alex yelled as one of the girls came rushing down, wearing a wolf mask.

"Yes?" She asked 'innocently'.

"Would you like to explain?"

"Yeah, well I wanted to make sure that the fireworks would work for tonight's performance. How was I supposed to know that the fireworks were going to hit her?"

"That's not funny" Alex said staring down at Catalina.

"Your right it was hilarious!" yelled the other girl as she slide down one of the columns supporting the catwalk after putting away her lighter.

"Nice Gabrielle, well if we get fired we-"

"We party like nobodies business?" Catalina interjected.

"No we-"

"Continue to party?" Gabrielle grinned.

"Would both of you shut up!" Alex yelled, just as he noticed that his young brother, one of his cousins, and James were staring at him. "-Cough-… Well yeah umm Sev this is, as you know, our cousin Catalina Black -Sirius made a face at the girl- and this little- well this is Gabrielle Godric. You all can meet after the party we have to go on now." Alex said as he placed the speaker down and bent for his guitar. "Ready you guys?" Alex called back to the band. He stepped forward to the microphone. The group nodded and after Mrs. Snape had introduced them they were already playing a slow dance.

Severus watched in awe. 'I can't believe Cally did that...mean I thought she was still at that school in America. That was pretty funny, the way Narcissa ran away. And that girl with the fox mask…' Severus continued to gawk even as he and his mother had a mother & son dance.

A few songs later and a couple of drinks and everyone seemed to be having a fun time. "Well if you'll excuse us we need a little brake so here's our DJ Ben!" Alex yelled as he jumped off the stage. And the rest of the band walked off the stage. But more importantly Severus noticed the Gabrielle walking toward him.


	2. Dancing with Wolves

**Disclaimer**: If in the first chapter I said I didn't own it I'm pretty sure I still don't… hey but for the sake of an argument: I don't own J.K. Rowling's stuff! (Except for some posters, books, and trinkets) I don't own Jack Sparrow or Will Turner (I swear I'll fit them in some where!) But any thing you don't recognize is either mine or Devil's Demon (read her stuff!)

**Author s Note**: I really hope you guys like this. Remember be kind I'm in school now and I don't have lot's of time. So if there is any misspellings/grammar errors/anything wrong with it at all! Please forgive me. Remember Read and Review! Even if your not on as a member! Love Kairi!

Summary: If you read the first chapter you should get it. If not go back and read!

Chapter 2

Dancing with Wolves

Bloody hell! She's coming over here! Maybe she's just going to the bathroom…Wait the bathroom's on the other side of the room… Think you moron think…

"Hi, You're Alex's brother right?" Gabrielle asked in a slight New York ascent, Severus could see she was smiling under her fox mask.

"Yeah I am…and you're Gabrielle right?" Severus said as his mind went numb.

"Yup, I like your mask." She said as he continued to stare at her.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm ugly like a crow or something!" Severus snapped Smooth Snape smooth. Why don't you just curse her right now? Severus thought harshly.

"No that's not what I meant at all. And you're not wearing a crow's mask you're wearing a ravens. See you can tell by the texture of the feathers. The raven's my favorite type of bird." Gabrielle sighed as her hand gently swept across the, thin, feathery mask. A chill went down Sev's back.

"Yes well Uh…" Severus stuttered.

"Excuse me, but have we met before?" Sirius asked as he swept in front of Severus and took Gabrielle's hand and placed it to his lips.

"No I don't believe we have. I think I'd remember meeting some one like you." Gabrielle said as she slid her hand away from his lips. At this Sirius lowered his mask to show he raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want you to get sick … I have guitar hands, my guitar gives off a substance that can be very icky."

"Icky?" Sirius asked as he straightened up.

"You know … sticky. So my fingers don't get too sweaty for me to play."

"Oh ... Well anyway I hope Sev hasn't been boring you very much." Sirius said as he nudged Severus father away from Gabrielle. Why I ought a!

"Not at all. In fact he was showing me his lovely crows mask" Gabrielle said as she sent a dazzling smile at Sev.

"Really, well I'd-" Sirius began.

"Gab, these dorks aren't bugging you too much are they?" Cally asked as she placed her are around Gab and smiled at her relatives through her wolf-mask.

"-Giggle- that's right you guys are related right?"

"Yup, I'm this loser's sister -points at Sirius- and I'm his -points at Sev- cousin." Cally laughed as she took a swig of her soda.

"We're still trying to prove that wrong." Sirius said as he looked to see Gabrielle's expression.

"Why would you want to prove that? I mean isn't it nice to have a blood sibling?" Gabrielle asked then went to talk to Alex about the next performance.

I wonder what that was about… Sev pondered as he watched her walk away.

Cally's side!

"Sirius, she's an orphan! Have some heart!" Cally hissed as James walked up from behind her.

"Merlin, Cally! Ever heard of keeping it down we could hear you from across the room, huh, Moony?" James laughed as he nudged his friend.

"Potter you got a lot' a nerve talk'n to me like that!" Cally tried to glare at her old friend.

"Oh keep your shirt on ... I know I'm hot -sweeps hair back-" James wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hey don't hit on my sister! What would Lily say?" Sirius said as he put his arm n front of Cally.

"Easy Padefoot, I'm only playing. Besides I thought I'd intro duce the wolf with the bitc-"

"James!"

"What? It's your proper name after all Cally. Any way Cally I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Remus J. Lupin. Don't let the mask fool you! He really is quite a gentleman." James laughed as he pushed Remus forward.

"Umm… Hi I'm Remus… you can call me Moony if you'd like…I like your mask… an Artic wolf right?" Remus said as he lightly touched the wolf mask.

"Yes, I believe it is. And yours is a European wolf…if I'm not mistaken." Cally said as she in turn touched his mask.

-James drags Sirius away so the two can talk with out Sirius breathing down their necks. Severus left a few moments ago to find Gabrielle-

"Would you like to dance? I mean if you want too. I'm not really good but it would be an absolute pleasure to- "Remus is silenced as Cally takes his hand and guides him to the dance floor were there's a slow song playing "I guess I babble a little too much, huh?" Remus stated as he placed his hands on Cally's slender hips.

"It's better than stuttering. And its fine I like your voice it's well…I don't know… comforting." Cally responded as she placed her hand in his and the other on his shoulder.

Gently they both began to step forward then back, side to side, and then Remus would gently twirl her in his arms, thus making a little star shape with their steps. Cally laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Remus leaned his head down to rest on hers as he silently counted the steps. Cally's head gently lifted and Remus saw her bright green eyes. Before Remus could stop himself he slowly leaned closer to her. With their bodies so close he could feel her sharp intake of breath as their lips gently brushed together.

"-Static- I'm -static- Hello? Testing one two three? Okay well sorry folks but our DJ needs a rest! So give them a round of applause and let's introduce the band! On the drums is Mr. Alex Snape! On the base (**AN: which one!)** Ms. Gabrielle Godric! And last but not least lead singer and guitarist Ms. Catalina Black! Please come up and jam!" Mrs. Snape said as she put to thumbs up.

"Mom-mutter under breath-" Alex yelled as he started a drum roll.

"Oh…you better go huh?" Remus asked as he pulled back.

"Merlin…yeah sorry … umm … you're a really good dancer. Bye." Cally said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran toward the stage.

"Yeah bye…" Remus said as he turned into a pair of glare brown orbs.

"What the-" Remus yelled as he was pulled into the shadows.

**Authors Note: Yeah I know I really got to stop with the whole cliff hangers… oh well if you keep reading you get more! Please remember: A brilliant reader reviews and tells friends. I awesome reader tells me the truth if this sucks.**

**Love Kairi!**


	3. Midnight Embraces

**Disclaimer:** Oh yes I own them all! () –Wakes up- AWWW () it was just a dream...I don't own them…their too great!

**Authors note:** I live once more! I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing…definitely a bad thing….anyway sorry about the delay I'm lazy…well that's not an excuse that's a crappy explanation! Anyway send the thanks to Devil's Demon and to Nate! And also to my new friend Val!

**Summary: **Severus' family is having a ball and finds a new love. And this girl's best friend happens to fall for a certain maraduder at this ball. But what happens when his girl leaves and he can't find her? (I'm thinking prequel here)

**Dedicated To**: My mummy and Cally! And everyone else who I draw on for inspiration!

Thoughts:

Voice in Sev's head: **_Bold Italics_**

Sev: _Italics_

Chapter 3

Midnight Embraces

"Can you pick me up? Yes…I'm so sorry, Will. But Alex has to help his Mom and I don't want to bum a ride off of Ben."

"It's alright, Jack's been picked up again…I'll come get you in fifteen minutes. Are you alright, luv? You sound a little off." The voice on the other line said with tenderness.

"Yeah, I'm fine…and I sound off because I am off…my rocker that is," She said in a gloomy voice. "I'll see you in fifteen then?"

"Yes but, Gabrielle…-background: Hey get your hands off me! - Oh no…we'll talk later….Jack don't do that! -Sigh- I have to go luv…" The voice says and then hangs up.

Gabrielle sighed and placed her cell phone back in her pocket. "Oh hello Severus, I didn't see you sitting there…is something wrong?" she asked as gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…are you alright though? I didn't mean to eves-drop but I couldn't help…." Severus said, unable to finish.

"You're sweet but I'm fine…just really tired! WE have school tomorrow too so I thought I'd go home and get some sleep." She whispered as her hand slid off his shoulder.

"I see….do you always go to bed at 11:45?" Severus said trying to sound as charming as, although he hated to admit it, Sirius.

"Some times…actually I stay up till three usually but….well anyway I hope you had a-" Gabrielle said in a slight airy tone, as He interrupted.

"Is it because of something I said?" Severus asked looking down at his hands, "Did I offend you in some way Gabrielle?" '**_Just shut up! Who cares if she's in pain because you said something! Who cares she's leaving and you may never see her again! _**' A voice screamed in his head. "I do."

"What? I mean…what are you? ...Oh no Severus it's not you! I just….I'm…well…really it's nothing! I'm sorry!"

"Then why are you leaving?" Severus murmured as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle said as she sat down next to him. "It's just…You're gonna think me so well…goofy for this but…never mind it's a very long story and not worth your time."

"I want to know, Gabrielle. Please tell me." Severus said as he placed his hand upon hers. "I have plenty of time, especially for you."

"-sigh-Ok, I'm a orphan of sorts…my parents died and I was their only child…I do have a family in a weird way…I have a brother figure and a father figure…and sometimes a mother figure…I'm not complaining…but…I've seen other people with their siblings and they look so happy. And even when siblings argue they still love each other…I have that with Remus and my other family members but….See it's just plain silly! And really it's nothing but-"

"Please continue." he said in a calm voice as he softly caressed her hand. Such soft skin and…_Stop it! She just a whiner! Get up and leave!_

"I want a blood sibling. Someone who is in my blood line and actually cares for me…It's hard to explain without telling everything about my past. Let's jut put it this way: I'm an orphan…I didn't really know my family… I only knew a few things. But they all were killed. I'm the last of my line and I wish I wasn't…I wish I were…was…"

At this Gabrielle began to cry. Severus not knowing what he was doing pulled her into his arms and pressed his chin against her forehead. Severus didn't pay attention to anything except how warm she was and the cool feeling her tears sink through his robes.

'_**Run! **I want to hold her forever. **Push her away! Yell at her for making you feel this way! **But I love this feeling…this feeling of…of completeness. **You lie! She's nothing, get away from her. She'll leave you and never come back.** I'll still love her.'_

As if in a trance, Gabrielle's head slowly lifted, her brown eyes still filled with tears. Severus looked down and before he could stop himself gently brushed his lips against hers just as the clock hit twelve.

**Authors note:** You've read now you better review or you'll get nothing for X-Mass or Hanukah of Kwanza! Love you guys!


End file.
